Indicia reading terminals are available in multiple varieties. The well known gun style reader as commonly seen at retail store checkout counters is typically available in a form devoid of a keyboard and display. Enhanced functioning indicia reading terminals having keyboards displays and advanced networking communication capabilities are also available.
Users of indicia reading terminals whatever the variety have long desired an increase in working range (a measure of a terminal's capacity to decode decodable indicia at a wide range of terminal to target distances). Various proposals have been made for increasing a terminal's working range. Approaches in the prior art have been based on optical design, analog signal processing, digital signal processing and on combinations of the above. However, designs for increased working range have often resulted in high cost, significantly increased complexity in manufacturability, reduced reliability and reduced durability.
There remains a need for an increased working range indicia reading terminal that is of low cost, is easy to manufacture, reliable and durable.